


On the Appreciation of Fracción

by flowerofsin



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Remedy." Tesla gently prods and Nnoitra relents regarding a reversal of roles in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Appreciation of Fracción

Lying on twisted sheets, Tesla turned to gaze over at his Espada. Aware that he might be pressing his luck, he couldn't help but try once more.

"Nnoitra-sama," he asked, "Are you awake?"

Nnoitra cracked his eye open as he turned toward him. "Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you... did you think about what we discussed earlier?"

Nnoitra huffed, closing his eye and turning onto his back again. "There's nothing to think about. The answer's still no."

"But you might enjoy it, Nnoitra-sama," Tesla insisted. "Maybe we could try and if you don't-"

Nnoitra frowned, annoyed as he cut his eye at the other arrancar. "There's no way I'd like something like that. And I'd never live it down if anybody found out that I was taking it up the ass from my Fracción." The Espada rolled over to face the wall, pulling the covers over himself. "I'm not going to change my mind, so stop asking me. You're starting to piss me off."

"Of course, Nnoitra-sama. Forgive me," Tesla answered, trying not to sound too disappointed.

Nnoitra sighed, glaring at the wall, irritated when he was plagued by a pang of something that felt suspiciously like guilt.

 

**************************************

 

The next day, Nnoitra was in a foul mood. Perhaps it was his imagination, but every time Tesla looked at him, it seemed as though it was with reproachful eyes. Wanting to work off some energy, Nnoitra sparred by himself under the false sky of Las Noches. But destroying the pale rocky structures didn't hold his interest for long, so the Espada headed back to his room.

Once inside, Nnoitra sat heavily onto the bed, frowning. What bothered him most about the whole situation was that part of him still felt mildly guilty about refusing Tesla. He cursed. This was a hell of a thing to develop a conscience about.

When Tesla first cautiously suggested revering their roles, he had immediately scoffed. Tesla seemed to enjoy being on the receiving end of such treatment, which was an excellent circumstance for Nnoitra, but the Espada doubted that he'd feel the same. However, there was a part of him that he tried to ignore that was intrigued by the idea.

Lying down on the bed, Nnoitra sighed as he turned onto his side, nuzzling against his pillow. He sneaked a hand downward into his clothing, surrounding his member with stroking fingers. Despite the distracting motion of his hand, Nnoitra couldn't shake his irritated mood. Tesla was a fairly attractive arrancar with an even temperament. His nature tended to endear him to most people as much as he turned heads with his looks, of both sexes sometimes. Nnoitra frowned. The idea that Tesla might look somewhere else for what the Espada refused to give him didn't sit well with him.

Nnoitra's refusal was based more on the implications of the act rather than a fear of discomfort. The idea of submission that the act implied was the main thing that made him reject the idea. Nnoitra felt that his Fracción showing dominance over him in the bedroom would erode the power he had outside of it. Nnoitra frowned. Tesla didn't really seem like the type to hold something like that over his head. And despite Nnoitra rarely saying so, he realized how devoted the arrancar seemed to him. He wondered if giving into the request in light of that was such a big deal.

Nnoitra worked his pants down past his hips before his hand returned to his erection. Drawing the fingers of his other hand into his mouth, Nnoitra lowered them as he spread his legs, sliding a moistened digit across his entrance. He bit his lip as he continued to fist his erection. Nnoitra had to admit that it felt rather good stroking the area. He also had to admit that seeing how much pleasure Tesla seemed to derive from the act made him wonder if he was missing out on something.

Panting as he fisted his cock with rough strokes, Nnoitra moved his finger in circles over his entrance. He groaned into the pillow as he pressed rhythmically against his hole. Stiffening, he spilled over his hand and across the sheets. Breathing raggedly, Nnoitra had to face the fact that the sensation was more than just a little pleasurable. Although, he was mildly disturbed by what he thought it said about himself.

 

**************************************

 

Late afternoon found Nnoitra walking the corridors of Las Noches. He wasn't really hoping to run into his Fracción. He just wanted to stretch his legs a bit after being cooped up in his room. Sensing that Tesla was nearby, but not alone, Nnoitra masked his reitsu. It wasn't that he was trying to sneak around, of course. He was just curious about what they were discussing. As he edged nearer to the open doorway, he could hear Apache's voice.

"Come on, just admit it. It's not like I don't know what's going on between you two,"

"Why is this something so worrisome to you," Tesla answered in a level voice. "It's not as though you aren't intimate with your Espada as well on occasion."

"That's different," Apache insisted. "She's not making me do anything."

"But Nnoitra-sama isn't-"

"Oh please," Apache interrupted, her hands moving to her hips. "I know you might be embarrassed about it, but he's a creep. There's no way that someone would willingly-"

"I'm the one that suggested it to him." He paused, feeling mildly shy. "I like Nnoitra-sama," Tesla answered, his face flushing faintly.

"You can't be serious," Apache answered in disbelief.

"I've always admired him, even before he chose me as his Fracción," Tesla admitted. "The way he seeks to be ever stronger is something to aspire to." He gazed down at the floor, balling his hand into a fist. "I think that I've angered him lately," Tesla said sadly. "I suppose I've gotten a little greedy. I should just be grateful that he allows me to stand by his side."

"Grateful? To someone like him? Tesla-"

What Apache was going to say was cut off by Nnoitra emerging from around the corner to approach the pair, his weapon slung over his shoulder. "Yo, Tesla."

"Were you looking for me, Nnoitra-sama?" Tesla said, a hopeful note in his voice at his Espada seeming to be in a better mood than he had been earlier.

"Uh, yeah. I wanted to tell you something." He eyed Apache for a moment before gazing back at Tesla. "Come with me," he said, gesturing back behind him.

As Nnoitra turned, Tesla moved to follow him, bidding Apache a hurried goodbye. Realizing what direction that they were headed in, Tesla wasn't sure what to think, especially with Nnoitra being strangely quiet as they headed toward their destination. When they arrived at Nnoitra's room, Tesla sensed that the Espada seemed uneasy about something. Nnoitra sat down on the bed, eying his Fracción as he approached. Tesla regarded him as he sat nearby on the bed.

"Is something wrong, Nnoitra-sama?" he asked.

"Nothing," Nnoitra answered, raising a hand to twine in Tesla's short locks before he leaned down for a kiss. Tesla yielded to it, the other arrancar's tongue sweeping his mouth. After a few moments, Nnoitra pulled away to regard him.

"Hey, Tesla," Nnoitra began, raising his hands to unfasten his clothing.

"Yes, Nnoitra-sama?" Tesla asked as he watched long fingers spread pale fabric.

"Do you still want to... if you do, I'll let you just once," Nnoitra said awkwardly as he stripped off his jacket, discarding it haphazardly. When he saw Tesla's eye widen, he added, "It's not like I'm the kind of guy that really _wants_ that kind of thing, it's just that I figured I'd let you since I've never... Just think of it as a reward."

"A reward, Nnoitra-sama?" Tesla echoed as he sidled closer. He placed hands on his Espada's chest, sliding them across his flesh. "Nnoitra-sama is very generous."

Nnoitra sighed as fingers stroked against his nipples, urging them to hardness. "I figured that you earned it."

Tesla slid a hand up Nnoitra's neck and around to cup the back of his skull. "I'll be sure to show you how grateful I am for such consideration, Nnoitra-sama," he answered before moving to press lips to the Espada's.

Nnoitra returned the kiss, enjoying how the other arrancar carded through his long hair. He gasped as the Fracción's fingers stroked across the edge of his hollow hole, groaning as Tesla slid two digits inside against the base of the cavern. Tesla used the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his Espada responding just as heatedly.

Allowing himself to be pressed against the bed on his back, Nnoitra found himself aroused by Tesla's aggressiveness. He didn't have time to wonder about the implications of this since Tesla took up laving one of his nipples as he slid a hand down to massage Nnoitra firmly through his clothing, flesh hardening under his hands.

As Tesla's laving tongue traveled down his body, Nnoitra shifted against the sheets. The anticipation of what would soon follow was killing him. He wasn't disappointed when Tesla stripped off the rest of his clothing, discarding it before running his hands up Nnoitra's bare thighs. Grasping the flesh that jutted out from his groin, the Fracción descended on it, surrounding his Espada's erection with his eagerly sucking mouth. Nnoitra groaned, his hand moving to card through Tesla's hair, gripping it as the blonde did something with his tongue that made him shiver. Tesla's movements were more heated than usual, the prospect of having his greatest fantasy become a reality almost too much for him.

When Tesla pulled away to urge the Espada up onto his knees, Nnoitra suddenly wasn't so sure about his decision. He listened to the rustling of his Fracción removing his clothing before seeing him grasp something out of the nightstand draw out of the corner of his eye. Nnoitra was about to protest how fast things seemed to be moving, but that was before he felt his buttocks being grasped and spread so that something moist and warm could lave the crevice between. Nnoitra groaned, his fingers digging into the sheets as he shivered. He almost couldn't believe that Tesla would do something like this, but here he was, his rear in the air with the blonde drawing circles over his entrance with a wet tongue. Nnoitra buried his face in the pillow beneath him as that tongue pressed its way slightly inside as Tesla's hand rose to fist his erection.

Nnoitra stiffened slightly at the sensation of a finger moistened with a familiar substance being drawn over his entrance. He shivered, finding himself as nervous as he was strangely excited, though he'd never admit it. An increase in pressure had the digit disappearing inside of him. It was a strange but not entirely unpleasant feeling. When Tesla stroked against a certain spot inside of him, Nnoitra rose up on hands and knees with a gasp. He cast his gaze over his shoulder, meeting Tesla's eyes as the blonde smiled. The Fracción crooked his finger in such a way that he had the pleasure of watching Nnoitra's single eye roll back into his head as he cursed.

Tesla chuckled, murmuring, "I'm glad you like it, Nnoitra-sama," before repeating the movement.

Nnoitra groaned, clutching at the sheets as he bowed his head, black hair falling in a curtain around his face. He gasped when Tesla slid a second finger inside of him, sliding the pair against each other as he stretched the Espada for what was to come. Periodically, he stroked against Nnoitra's prostate, making the arrancar groan. It wasn't long before the Espada was pushing back against his fingers, seeking more of the pleasure that Tesla could give him. A third digit made the brunette wince, but oddly enough, the fleeting pain only served to arouse him further.

When Tesla withdrew his fingers, Nnoitra had to suppress a needy groan at the empty feeling left behind. He cast a curious gaze at the blonde, who moved to lay on his back beside him. He met Tesla's eyes as the Fracción stroked glistening lubricant onto his erection.

"Nnoitra-sama takes what he wants," Tesla told him in a roughened voice, an eager look his face.

Getting the blonde's meaning, Nnoitra moved to straddle him, heat building inside his gut as he did so. Reaching behind himself, he grasped Tesla's erection with long fingers, positioning it at his entrance. Biting his lip, Nnoitra pressed downward, slowly impaling himself on Tesla's hardened flesh. The Fracción gazed excitedly upward, his attention split between the changing expressions on his Espada's face and the sight of his erection disappearing into Nnoitra's tight passage. After a few moments, Nnoitra grunted, his buttocks resting against Tesla as he was completely impaled. He panted as if out of breath, feeling impossibly full. Bracing himself with hands on either side of Tesla, he rose up a short distance experimentally, descending with a loud groan. Tesla watched the flush spread over Nnoitra's flesh as he repeated the motion, slowly at first, but with increasing fervor as the pleasure of the act grew.

Unable to help himself, Tesla grasped his Espada's hips, pushing languidly up into him. Nnoitra let out a low groan, bowing his head, hair falling to obscure his face. He hissed, moving to match his Fracción's rhythm, his black hair tossed by his body's movements.

After a few moments, Tesla's gentle thrusts only whet Nnoitra's appetite for more, He gazed down hungrily at the blonde. "Put your back into it," he urged, "It's not like I'm going to break." He stiffened for a moment as Tesla obliged him, striking firmly against that delicious spot inside of him. "Just like that," Nnoitra said in a rough voice as he ran his tongue across his thin lips. "Yeah, fuck me." He leaned down to engage the other arrancar in a sloppy kiss before breaking it to murmur against his lips, "Fuck me, Tesla."

The blonde needed no more encouragement. He grasped Nnoitra's slim hips firmly, pushing up into him roughly and making the Espada cry out. Nnoitra rose up on his knees, his body arching backward at Tesla's thrusts, inky black hair spilling down his back. Tesla gazed up at Nnoitra, excited as much by listening to his groaned encouragements as he was by watching sweat trickle down his belly.

Tesla knew he wasn't going to last much longer, not with Nnoitra's vocalizations and the vision of him spitted on his cock. Gritting his teeth, he stepped up his movements, wanting to bring the Espada off first. Nnoitra cried out as he tossed his head back, one hand moving to fist his erection roughly. Keening through gritted teeth, Nnoitra spilled over his hand and across Tesla's belly, pearly fluid clinging to his skin. A few more thrusts and Tesla emptied himself deep inside his Espada with a low groan. Spent, Nnoitra collapsed on top of his Fracción, his head tucked in the crook of one shoulder. Tesla's panting as he tried to catch his breath felt warm on the Espada's neck.

When he'd recovered enough, Nnoitra found himself saying, "I might have to let you do that again some time. It wasn't so bad," he admitted.

His arm wrapping around the Espada's shoulders, Tesla smiled. "We can do this whenever you'd like, Nnoitra-sama," he murmured into the other arrancar's ear.

 

End


End file.
